Diamonds in the Candlelight
by AJ Potter-Johnson
Summary: Harry comes home from a hard day of work to find his twin lovers in the bed without. He surprises them both several times that night resulting in a choice to be made by both Fred and George. Will they make the right one. Harry/Fred/George, twincest, threesome.


_Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances own the Harry Potter series despite how much I want to. That honor belongs to J.K. Rowling. I just used the characters in a story of my own._

**_AN will be at the end of the story_**

'Crack'

A tall man with dark brown hair and bright green eyes appeared in the front hallway of a small cottage on the outskirts on London. This man was Harry Potter, the savior of the Wizarding World. Harry left his cloak hanging on the coat stand next to the door. The stand at two identical ones already on it letting the brunette know that his lovers were home.

He looked around and found the house to be dark and possibly empty to those who did not see the cloaks on the stand. Harry knew differently and so he walked past the dark doorway to the kitchen and down the hall to the bedroom trying to find the twins.

After the war, Harry realized what human gender his sexuality preferred with the help of his ex-girlfriend who was the only and younger sister of Harry's twin lovers. That was ten years ago, but now Harry just wanted to find Fred and George to get some relief from a very tiring day at work.

As Harry neared the bedroom the three shared, he started to hear moans and groans. This resulted in Harry adjusting himself through his Auror uniform. Harry slipped in the open door of the bedroom to find his loves going at it on the bed. At the current moment, George was entering Fred from behind. Fred was tied to the headboard with emerald green silk ribbons that shown under the candles that floated around the room.

Harry undressed silently, sighing in relief as he released the pressure on his very hard member. He glanced to see that he was full attention and ready for some action. He then waved his wand tying George to the wall with jet black ribbons. Black was the color Harry used on the twins while they used the green ones. Another spell had George properly stretched and prepared. George tensed for a second till he realized that Harry was home and in the room.

The next moment found Harry behind George pushing into his extremely tight arse. This caused George to piston his hips into Fred causing all three to groan at the feeling. Once Harry was buried to the hilt and George felt extremely filled by Harry's nine inch cock, Harry pulled out of George slowly only to slam into George seconds later. As Harry slammed into George, the same was happening to Fred except that Fred was getting slammed by George. Harry continued to pump into George attempting to find his prostate while George did the same to Fred. Fred let out a high keening sound a little while George called out "Found it" which turned into a scream as Harry found his prostate and slammed into it, hard. The sounds on skin on skin filled the room joined by a symphony of moans and groans.

After ten minutes it became too much for George who experiencing pleasure from both sides, who moaned out "Oh God!" as his orgasm ripped through him with a shudder. Fred came next as he felt George fill him with warm seed. Harry felt the muscles in George tighten almost causing his climax.

Harry pulled out of George who whined at the empty feeling. George then flipped onto his back. Harry looked at the twins who were completely sated. The Boy-Who-Lived, now called the Man-Who-Conquered (not just Voldemort apparently) reached down to bring himself to completion on the twins. He looked into the eyes of the twins, and he could barely see the blue of their eyes. After three strokes, Harry climaxed all over the twins chests and stomachs. The look in their eyes helped him reach his orgasm quicker.

Harry collapsed bonelessly between the twins who then snuggled into him. Harry summoned two boxes with a wave of his hand. He handed one to each twin show then opened with a gasp. They looked at Harry with tears in their eyes. The boxes contained identical rings. The band was a rose gold to represent the twins. Each had a ten carat diamond that had two small emeralds on either side to represent Harry.

The twins kept looking between the rings and Harry who opened his mouth to speak. Before he could utter one word, both the twins tackled him with a cry of "Yes!" They then proceeded to have a full on snog session. Ten minutes later found the twins cuddle into Harry's sides asleep. Harry looked at his twin lovers, as they slept. He smiled as he thought of the future and how everybody would react to the announcement the next day at the weekly Weasley dinner. The last thing, Harry saw before drifting off to sleep was the diamonds reflecting the flickering candle light on the room.

**Authors Note: This was a new type of story for me. It was my first real sex scene. It was an interesting write. I am working on the next chapter of "Siren Twins" at the moment and hope to have it up sometime in the next week. Please continue to read and review. It helps.**

**AJ Potter-Johnson**


End file.
